


Snack Break

by Missy



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The girls offer to take their neighbors' children trick or treating, with mixed results.





	Snack Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



“Ma!” Dorothy called, her hand tucked into the hand of one of the Donaldson twins as she turned the corner, trying not to trip over the cuff of her elaborate skirt as she moved. She already regretted dressing up as Catherine The Great, especially because she didn’t have a Courtier to hold her train at the moment.

Sophia was ambling in her direction, still dressed up like a mummy, one of Rose’s other charges on her arm. “Have you seen the other Donaldson boy?”

“Rose had him,” Sophia said, “she was going to teach him how to get the best candy by singing for it.”

“Singing?” Dorothy wondered. “Does she think that’ll get them more candy?”

“Are you kidding? With her voice, they’re lucky he doesn’t get killed!”

Dorothy sighed. “Meet me back at the house at an hour; the parents said they’d be back by eight and I don’t want to have to waste time counting heads. And don’t take the kids into Wolfie’s! The last time you did that with Rose’s Sunshine Scouts they all came out with temporary Motley Crue tattoos.”

“See? If you don’t have a sense of humor,” Sophia said to the little girl still attached to her hand, “that’s what you turn into. Catherine the Dateless!”

“It took me two boxes of wine to get them all to stop them complaining!” Dorothy shouted over her shoulder as she ran toward Blanche. “Two boxes of wine, Ma!”

“My mommy likes wine,” observed the Donaldson Twin still holding on to Dorothy.

“With your father I can’t blame her,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Dorothy!” Blanche shouted, giving Dorothy an eyeful of her spangled costume. Blanche had told her back at home that she was a flapper, which had caused Sophia to make a remark so rude that even Dorothy had been forced to laugh helplessly. “Do you think this dress says ‘single fathers, come hither’?”

“Among other things, most of them I won’t say in front of a child.”

Blanche laughed. “I love your sense of humor.” 

“Blanche, where did you leave your child?”

“Rose took him. They decided to go back to the house.” Blanche shrugged. “Oh well. The night is young and my costume isn’t due back for another twelve hours.”

“But their parents are going to be back in two hours!”

“Their parents. Not me! BYE DOROTHY!”

“BLANCHE!” Dorothy bellowed, but her friend was already running into the foggy distance. Dorothy sighed, and circled back into the direction of their neighborhood.

“Ms. Dorothy,” her Donaldson twin said as they rounded the block, “Can I have a Snickers from my bag?”

Dorothy looked at her watch and groaned.

She had an hour and a half and an untold number of blocks to go.

“Only one,” she told him, then reached into his bag, grabbed a Nestlé’s Crunch out and took a big, satisfying bite from it.

The little boy eyed her sadly. “I’ll get you a cupcake at the house,” Dorothy said, mouth still filled with chocolate, and directed him up another well-manicured pathway.


End file.
